


grumbling

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, De-Aged Derek, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “I’m not here to make friends,” Derek grumbles, arms crossed in front of his chest. It doesn’t have the same menacing effect when he’s aged down though, and Stiles is barely holding in the urge to coo.





	grumbling

**Author's Note:**

> don't even ask me about the title.

“I’m not here to make friends,” Derek grumbles, arms crossed in front of his chest. It doesn’t have the same menacing effect when he’s aged down though, and Stiles is barely holding in the urge to coo. 

 

Or well, maybe not barely, not with how betrayed he feels right now.

 

“I don’t want to hear your excuse,” Stiles shoots back, wiping at his ear furiously with the edge of his shirt, “You can’t just give me wet-willies.”

 

“Cora dared me,” Derek admits sounding a bit strangled.

 

Stiles looks over and catches Derek staring at his chest and belatedly realizes that he’s flashed him his chest with the way he’s been using his tee as a towel. It’s curious, the way Derek’s face has gone red all the way to the tips of his ears.

 

Stiles might have to try it out on him again once Derek is back to his regular, sourwolf self. Though maybe without stupid dares and spit in his ear. 

 

Although, if Derek were to use his mouth--

 

Stiles quickly shuts down that train of thought, before Derek catches a whiff of his… excitement.

 

“Cora won’t be getting any of the cookies I’ve made then.”

 

Derek immediately perks up at that. 

 

“Chocolate chip?”

 

“Maybe, but you’re not getting any either,” Stiles announces before leaving the room. Ha! See if being denied sugar will teach the wolves to behave. 

  
  
  



End file.
